User talk:Secretive13/Archive 4
Re: My Little Sister When? 1-up Continuing from our last conversation... Come to my latest blog, pass it on So, come to my last week of school blog, pass it on. And don't think its dead, im making a goal to make over 97 comments. Pass all of that on to other mysims wiki users. -Stvn Monday, June 14 2010 06:41 EDT Freind! }} 'No like this' '}}' ''Thank'' }} Zeus did nada! HEAR Hear, you can have it! I could never beat it!!!}} Have a friendly gift! Hear you go, I friendly gift! Oh, and by the way, it isn't kidding about Poppy coming to get if you don't take care of it... Hope you like it!}} STUN Never Mind Friends }} Ok }} Yipee! (cont.) When!? Icon Just wondering Pations ROCKY BE THAT BEST KIRBY HELPER!! }} Um.... }} ♥Buddy list!♥ Yah! From MySims Reality, you kick me out, so... Hikari, Secretive, Skyler, Neural, Dentface, Peace Out, Zordon, Hollol, Zeus, April, Kat, Corey. Esuoh ruoy nrub lliw I. -- Gino Delicioso 09:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes uh, Secretive. I'm a bit spoiled and wealthy... but it's not my fault my dad's just extremely good and in a high position in his business. Katrina the Rich Girl 20:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes and no, kinda. I'm not like "Yo daddy, can I borrow a billion bucks?" kinda thing. Preston is one of my favorite sims but I won't become his girl-friend like you think you are. I like Elizbeth (the girl in the DS MySims games) too. Please don't think of me any more special than you, I get enough of that at school. Katrina the Rich Girl 21:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Please don't be offended by this but I've always thought New Jersey was a bit of a run down place, but don't let this get to you. I've never benn there but I'm going to visit my cousins there so I may be wrong. Sorry if I didn't reply earlier but I had dinner. Katrina the Rich Girl 21:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) DeGrassi Cool by Sam Cool!!! I have a crush on Travis. I like Violet too by the way, Cause it must take alot tonot yell at Poppy. I have a boy in my class who looks alot like chaz, and is named almost like chaz. Preston's okay. So true!!! by Sam True that, But i'm still secretly dating Travis without Liberty knowing, since were friends.I'd also have DJ Candy my sister and Zack my brother. Awesome, right? I have Preston as one of my agents, but punished him for the yeti problem by putting him in the same room as Beebee ( I did it only because it was fun). It's funny when you put them on Alexa's dispatch mission, and he said he would volunnter to jump out of the plane , because it my get him away from Beebee for two seconds! LOL!! I also put Leaf with Petal, as fun. Wierd...by sam AMAZING!!! Your basement is exactly like my loft!!! And your patio is about the same, with hopper instead of Renee!!! Hey, who's cooler as a roadie, Zack or Sapphire? Tell me soon, please. Redone Look at this! by sam I can't choose either, but I think Leaf is better at the air guitar than Annie does. You won't believe it. I've probably played my sims agents the millionth time already! Hey, do you like Alexa? It might already say that on your favorites, but I just wanted to know. Hello Again, S-13